Desperate Confession
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Years have passed since the group had parted, but when something happens that leads the team back together, things will begin to unfurl. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was listening to Sarah McLachlan's song 'I Will Remember You' when I thought of this, so I hope you enjoy it.

Title: I Will Remember You

Description: Years have passed since the group had parted, but when something happens that leads the team back together, things will begin to unfurl. Please r&r. Mir/San

Chapter 1: Years Later

It had been eight long years since she had seen him and the thought of if he remembered her or what he would say kept invading her mind, making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

She climbed the many steps towards the holy temple. She was drenched in the rain that poured out of the night sky. She gulped in nervousness as she found her way to the top of the steps. She stood at the very top and looked on ahead towards the shrine; just staring at it seemed to be enough for her at the moment.

She then shook her head, what was she doing? She came there for a reason and the past would just have to remain the past, her coming there was much more important. She took a step forward then stopped, bringing her hands up and clasping them in front of her, those memories came back to her again. It pained her to see them, to know what had happened over and over again, like a sign of punishment.

She shook her head, slinging rain drops off her head in the process. She took a deep breath and marched to the temple door. She hesitated again, but then found she was knocking determinedly on the wood.

Then no longer had she knocked, he opened the door, after all those years she saw his face staring back at her. He grew pale at the mere sight of the woman in front of him, was it really her after all this time?

She never thought he could pull her into a whirl of emotions, but he had.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a passionate kiss she had long been waiting for or slap him once again in an angry rage. But all she did was stand there looking up at him.

She felt warm droplets fall from her eyes as she gazed into his sapphire ones, the ones that had took her breath away at one time.

She almost collapsed right there in his arms.

Remembering it had been many years, she tried to regain her posture, although she couldn't stop crying.

He blinked several times as he looked her up and down, his mouth quivering as if trying to figure out what to say. Eight long years and she was there right in front of him, why? Why now?

Minutes, hours, months, years seemed to slide from them again, but then she spoke…

"I need your help…" the woman paused looking at the ground, but soon found her eyes wondering back up to his pleadingly, "to find our son," she finished covering her mouth with her hand, she spoke for the first time the secret she had never told him.

The day she ran away with that secret was the day he had deceived her after all.

A/N: so what do you guys think of the new story, probably should work on the others, sorry for that, but I still need some more ideas, especially on 'Kagome's School Project' sigh. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man paced around the temple in deep thought. The woman sat on the floor in a dry red kimono the man offered her. The man went over to a pot and filled a cup with warm tea. He walked over to the woman, keeping his eyes on the object in his hand. He couldn't look her in the eyes, not after what she had done, he was still very shocked. He handed her the beverage, turned and started to pace again.

The woman sipped the tea, "Gee, Miroku, why are you taking care of me if you hate me," she asked bitterly.

Miroku froze on the spot, his back towards her, "I'm not the kind of person that should hate Sango," he balled his fist at his side, despite his words.

'Why didn't she tell me?' Sango gulped silently as she noticed his actions, she knew Miroku wasn't the type to hurt her physically, but then again she kept his son from him and he could have changed over the years.

Miroku sat on the opposite side of Sango, his back to her again, frowning as he tried to think what to say. Sango glared at him, she wasn't totally to blame for all of this.

Finally Miroku spoke, "Y..you got pregnant that night a few days after we killed Naraku didn't you, the first time we were together like that," he asked calmly, trying to get all of the information.

Sango lowered her head, remembering the night he was referring to, "Yes," she replied softly. Miroku shook his head then turned to face her, realizing he had to sometime, "Why didn't you tell me," he asked, trying to keep calm.

Sango stared into his eyes then frowned, "I was upset with you and I couldn't take any more of your crap."

Miroku stood and spoke, almost shouted, "YOU KEPT MY SON FROM ME, MY FLESH AND BLOOD SANGO." The words stung at Sango, it sounded really bad when she heard the words, but she couldn't keep the thoughts of what he did from her mind, it was a leveled playing field in her opinion.

Sango also stood huffing, "Look! We have to hurry," Sango paused trying to calm her voice, "Miroku, our son is out there and I'm really scared." Miroku looked into her frightened eyes, deceit or not, it was his son too that was lost, but before he replied the door to the temple quickly opened and their stood a very old monk with a bushy white mustache, the monk wheezed, "Miroku, I heard shouting and…," said the monk then looked over at Sango, "Sango, it's been so long."

Sango gave a small smile, "Hey Mushin, wow, you're still alive," she didn't mean to sound rude, but he was old.

Miroku stared at Sango for the longest before turning to Mushin, "Mushin, pack my things, I'm going on a little trip." Sango looked at Miroku and despite her slight loathing for him, smiled at his dedication for a son he never met.

A/N: sorry it's been so long since I updated, if you haven't noticed I have a lot of stories I need to work on so please be patient, hope you like the story, please review, I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Search is on

After packing and ready to go, Miroku slid the door back from the temple to reveal little Kirara standing there.

Miroku stopped and stared at the cat, "Kirara," he said half happy and half confused.

Kirara raised her bristles and growled at him.

Miroku turned as Sango came over to the door and stepped through it and as she passed Miroku said, "I see you turned her against me," Sango ignored him with her nose in the air.

Miroku shook his head following her, "What did I do that was so horrible anyway," he asked as she started off towards the steps, Kirara walking beside her.

As she almost got to the stairs she froze at his question and turned with a rage, "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER?"

Miroku looked terrified now and tried racking his brain for the answer, but he couldn't, "Apparently not," he said afraid of what she would do next.

Sango greeted her teeth, "You went off with another woman after we were together that night," Kirara growled at him again.

Miroku frowned, "And you're surprised by that why, did that give you the right to keep my son from me?"

Sango calmed down and sadly replied, "That night you promised me you would stay with me and always love me then a few days later when we all went into the next village, you practically started drooling over some other girl and you hardly spent time with us and instead followed her around like a horny animal, when I found out that I was pregnant I was already heartbroken by what you did and I swore I wouldn't put my child through that, so I explained to all of you that I had other things to do on my own, one of those things being getting away from you so you wouldn't cause me or my child any more pain," after she finished explaining things she frowned and turned to walk off again before he could see her cry with Kirara in toe.

Miroku stood there with his mouth open, shocked by what he had heard, he barely remembered doing all of that, it sounded really bad coming from the girl he used to think the world of, he couldn't believe he caused her so much pain, no wonder she left like that, but still it was his son too and it hurt to hear her call him her child and not our child.

He was stuck between feeling really bad for what he did and really angry for what she did, although now, he was feeling more guilty than angry, but he vowed that he would make it better somehow, he would first help find their son then he would make it up to Sango, she deserved it.

The two of them walked in silence after leaving the temple. Kirara wouldn't let Miroku ride him just yet and Sango wasn't in the mood to, she felt more like walking, trying to figure out where her son could be, she would travel the whole world thousands of times if need be to find him.

All she knew is that a demon had kidnapped him a week ago, she had searched and searched, but it was as if he had vanished in thin air and she knew she needed help.

She began crying again, her son was out there, kidnapped by a demon who was doing no telling what to him, what kind of mother was she to let that happen?

Miroku walked behind her and finally spoke, "Sango, we're going to need help if we want to find this demon that took him."

Sango knew he was right, they could search more ground that way and she was thinking the same thing he was so she asked, "Where do we even find them now, I haven't seen them since I left."

Miroku sighed, after she had left he went his separate way as well and he wasn't on good speaking terms with them afterwards due to the fact they figured it was partly his fought for leaving and he had told himself that Sango probably wanted to do things for herself and didn't need him, so he never went looking for her, "I don't know, perhaps Kirara could help find them, you know sniff them out." Inuyasha wasn't the only one with a good nose.

Sango thought about this, "I don't know, Kagome could have stayed in her own time after we stopped talking to them, how do we even know she stayed here?"

Miroku smiled, glad she was talking to him like in the old days, "Well I have heard of a village looked over by a certain priestess that sounds a lot like Kagome, and if we find her," Sango caught on, "we find Inuyasha," she finished.

A/N: ok, so hopefully it will get more interesting now, please review and if you have suggestions or ideas please share.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunion

Miroku glanced up at Kirara who floated through the air above. He stared at Sango who she was carrying and noticed she had fallen asleep. He was surprised, he had never seen her just fall asleep like that on Kirara before, but after everything she went through to find her… their son, he couldn't blame her.

Miroku ran as fast as he could along the feline above, it was the middle part of evening and they still had to make it to the village where he had seen Kagome, he didn't remember it being this far though. Of course he had been so many places; he couldn't keep track of the distances.

Finally Miroku reached a hill that overlooked the village he was searching for and he stopped, gazing out at it. He was full of emotion, he was excited to see his friends again, yet hoped they wouldn't be too angry with him for his past and Sango for her past. Kirara touched ground beside him and gently laid the sleeping demon slayer on the ground between them. Miroku knelt down and Kirara growled at him.

Miroku paused, "Come on Kirara, I'm different now," but as he went to wake Sango up, Kirara transformed into her little form, jumped onto Sango's stomach and hissed and used her claws to shoo his hand away. Miroku was surprised, he had never seen her this vicious to him nor anyone else in her small form.

 Miroku gave up and just sat down right there where he was at, she would wake up eventually; he wanted her to be able to greet their friends with him. When Kirara was certain he wouldn't try it again, she walked around in a circle a couple of times before lying down protectively on Sango. Miroku looked over at them; Kirara must be so protective because of everything she has been through from losing her brother for good to losing her…their son.

Miroku sighed as he looked out to the village, it was still weird for him that he had a son, a son; the words repeated themselves in his mind as it gave way the realization of that fact.

On top of that he wondered what his friends was like now that they all were eight years older, he wasn't even sure they weren't all separated by this point, he had just saw Kagome in the village after all and though that was only one time, he hadn't seen anyone with her.

It was strange that the reason everyone lost contact was for his mistake. He looked back at Sango, staring at the face he had deep heartedly longed for , how could he have done that to her when she was pregnant? How could he devote himself to her when they weren't even married for that matter?

Miroku sighed, he had done some bad things that he prayed forgiveness for and devoted himself to his teachings. In fact he now taught younger monks to be the ways of becoming a monk, but after all that he had forgotten another important thing, his love for Sango. How could he have been so stupid? At that moment Sango began to stir and Miroku forgot what he was thinking about as he watched her wake. Kirara jumped off of her master as she lifted herself in a sitting position, very confused.

"Miroku," she said staring at him, "where are we?" Miroku smiled at least her talking to him gave him the sign that he could change things between them.

Miroku stood, "This is Kagome's village, we made it, I just thought I'd wait on you to wake up." Sango stood and Kirara got up from the ground as well. Sango followed Miroku in silence to the village ahead and Miroku stayed quiet himself. They didn't have to go far into the village before they saw the familiar face they were searching for.

It was Kagome and she was sitting on a stump outside a hut, surrounded by children and she was apparently telling them a story. One of the children pointed at Miroku and Sango, getting Kagome's attention. She looked up and it was as if her jaw would drop to the soft earth below.

Miroku stopped and smiled, laughing a bit to himself. Sango put on a fake smile, it wasn't if she wasn't happy to see her old friend, but sometimes it's just weird when you haven't seen someone in years. A smile crept onto Kagome's face and she got up and bolted for the two. She hugged Miroku tightly before doing the same to Sango.

When she pulled apart she had happy tears in her eyes, "Hey, how are you two doing," she asked wondering that ever since they parted. Sango wasn't sure what to say so instead, "Are those your kids Kagome?" Kagome looked back at the children and back at her friends before shaking her head, "No, I just sometimes take care of them and teach the things, just part of the priestess title, besides I like teaching them things about my era."

"Oh, so you still go back there," said Miroku his eye brows raised. "Of course Miroku, so what's happened with you two, did you work everything out," Kagome asked hoping beyond hope that they had. Miroku was surprised a little when Sango said, "No, we didn't Kagome, we need your help," she wanted to get right to the point; her son could be in danger.

Kagome's expression grown serious, "Of course, what's wrong?" she looked back and forth between them. "When I left I was pregnant," Sango explained. Kagome was shocked, "Sango, but…" she trailed off as she looked at Miroku who wore a guilty stare at the ground.

"Oh," Kagome said understanding. "A demon took him and I don't know where he is and I need all the help I can get," Sango continued with a desperate gaze. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'll help Sango."

"Thank you," Sango smiled. "Wait," Miroku was confused, "Where's Inuyasha," you couldn't really have the team back together without him.

A/N: I know a little short, but that's the way I wanted it, so how is it so far? Honestly? And don't worry I'll explain more in the next chapter, please review, thanks;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Everyone Together Again

"Inuyasha," Miroku said as the half demon stood in front of them. Both him and Sango were smiling happy to see their friend again.

"Come on, stop staring, you act like you haven't seen me in years," Inuyasha joked.

Kagome smiled too as she turned to Inuyasha, "They need our help Inuyasha, their son is missing," she explained getting serious.

"Well you can count on us to help," Inuyasha told them, glad to have the group back together.

"Where's Shippo," asked Sango. If on cue a red headed fox demon strolled out of a hut and caught sight of them. With a huge smile he ran up to them. It was Shippo and he looked different, he was no longer a kid, but a teenager. He was now half their size though still resembled the little kitsune that they once knew.

"Miroku, Sango, Kirara, what are you guys doing here?" he asked in almost the same voice with a huge smile.

"My son…" Sango started, but Miroku interrupted her glancing over at her, "Our son is missing," he finished staring at her for a few seconds. Sango looked away and took sighed.

"Oh," Shippo said as his face fell.

"Are you going to help us Shippo?" Kagome asked him.

"Uh Kagome, do you two have any kids?" Sango asked hoping she didn't violate some new friend code.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and back at her with a smile, yet sad smile, "No." Shippo also wore a sad look as he looked around uncomfortable.

"Oh," Sango said, "well we should go," she didn't want to push the topic.

Kagome nodded.

A/N: ok, sorry to stop it at such a short chapter, but I wanted to ask if you think Shippo should go with them, I didn't really want him to, but if you think it would be better or make a better story, idk, just review with your answer please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shippo waved to his friends, "Don't worry Kagome, I'll look after things here."

"Thanks Shippo," Kagome replied also waving as her, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango left the village.

"Why doesn't Shippo help, isn't he our friend too," Sango asked a little hurt.

"Well," Kagome started, "it's just he doesn't like leaving the village much, he likes watching over it for us if we go somewhere else," there was a slight nervousness in her voice.

Sango frowned at her friends; it seemed all of them had changed. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were different somehow. Sango figured it was just because they hadn't seen each other in eight long years.

"So what's been going on with the two of you," Miroku asked very curious to this.

"Um, well…" but Kagome trailed off.

"Just tell them," Inuyasha said crossing his arms with a frown.

"We aren't really together anymore," Kagome explained, "I perform my priestess duties in the village and Inuyasha helps slay demons that comes to the village, that's pretty much it."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other surprised. Then when Sango realized she was looking at the man she was still furious with she quickly looked away. She now felt awful for asking about kids. She couldn't believe they weren't together anymore, she felt that their love could make it through anything which didn't help give her any relationship confidence.

A silence fell on the group. Miroku began tapping his fingers on his staff anxiously as he thought. No wonder Shippo didn't want to come, he had to deal with all the tension between Inuyasha and Kagome there, why would he want to have to deal with it some more? At least he got a break. He had always treasured his friendship with Kagome and no matter how much he fought with Inuyasha in the past he probably grew to think of him more as someone he could rely on, this would explain why his expression changed.

Kagome sighed, "So how do we know where to find your son…" she paused not even sure of his name yet.

"Toshiaki," Sango finished, "I'm not even sure, we were staying at the demon slayer village and a demon just decided to show up one day, which I thought was a brave move in itself…"

As Sango talked Miroku stared at her, she hadn't even told him their son's name, she was acting like he wasn't a part of his life at all and that hurt even worse.

"I told him to get inside, but he wanted to prove himself because I was teaching him how to be a demon slayer, but I knew he wasn't ready, so the demon took the opportunity and attacked. Kirara and I tried all we could to fend the demon off, but he was too quick…"

The flash back played over again in Sango's mind.

Flashback-

"Toshiaki, please get inside," Sango begged as she dodged another attack. Kirara lunged for the demon, but he knocked her aside.

"Kirara," Sango cried then turned to her son, "GET INSIDE NOW!" she yelled.

Toshiaki raised his chain and scythe in the air, "I want to help you mother." Toshiaki ran forward and, holding onto the chain part, threw the scythe at the demon.

The demon grabbed the scythe surprising both Sango and Toshiaki. The demon yanked the chain from the boy's hand and roped him towards him with it.

"Mother," Toshiaki cried.

"No," Sango yelled and grasping her boomerang stared for the demon, "Hirai…" but the demon took hold of the boy causing Sango to stop immediately, fearing she would hurt him in the process. The demon smiled wickedly before disappearing with Toshiaki in his grasp.

"Toshiaki," Sango cried staring at the place she just saw him. She fell to her knees, "No," she said barely above a whisper.

She turned and hurried to Kirara, who had regained herself. She jumped onto her back, "Go Kirara, circle around the area, we have to find him."

Kirara flew into the air and did as she was told. Sango looked around desperately, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to have any luck this way. She looked overhead and saw dark clouds forming, signaling rain was coming.

Sango couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she was willing to do anything to find her son.

"Kirara, take me to Miroku's temple," Sango ordered taking a deep breath.

End of Flashback-

"…and that's when I went to see Miroku," Sango told them, "I have no idea where he could be," she sighed sadly; it was really tearing her up with worry.

Miroku started to take Sango's hand, but she moved it away using it to rub her other arm as an excuse. Miroku looked away, was she ever going to forgive him?

"Don't worry Sango," Inuyasha said, "we'll find him and then we'll kill that demon who took him."

Sango nodded slightly, hoping he was right.

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm a little rusty on this story, I need some new ideas for it, please review, thanks;)

btw, I didn't say Inu/Kag would be split up forever;)


End file.
